Festival of Lights, Fears, and Popcorn
by xwittychickx
Summary: Ash and May are at a festival when an unexpected surprise appears. Takes place several years post anime; family fic. Advanceshipping child OC. Very fluffy one-shot.


**AN:**** This is my entry for a contest on advancers .proboards .com . The theme was "light" and the first thing that popped into my head was fireworks. If you're familiar with my view on fireworks I'm sure you'll understand where this one-shot came from. 'Tis a fluffy one right here. Wish me luck and I hope you all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Pokemon, I do own Nicholas though. If I did own rights to this franchise that lil' guy would be cannon :3**

A tall raven haired man grinned as he made his way to the concession stand. He had just arrived to Pastoria for a work assignment, and his family happened to stumble upon a summer festival.

At twenty five, Ash Ketchum had a very busy life. Following his dream career, the previous trainer became a Pokemon ranger. His job required constant movement between missions, but that was no problem for the young man and his family.

Ash's wife, May, became a travel journalist; she also wrote novels in her spare time. The couple had been happily married for a year by the time their son Nicholas was born. Ash and May spent an equal amount of time raising their pride and joy, and after three years the boy was growing up fine. He had wild hair like his father; no hat necessary. However, the young boy had his mother's coloring of brunette locks and crystal blue eyes.

It was rare for the family to come across any holidays or festivities while on their travels, but when it did occur the group couldn't be happier. Catching news of the night's events, Ash and May packed up some supplies and headed out with Nicholas to the center of the town's infamous flower fields. Pikachu and Delcatty were brought along for their own enjoyment and company.

The festival was to honor the full blooming of summer, and thus once evening struck an array of carefully crafted fireworks would be unleashed into the flawless night sky. Ash was particularly excited to see his toddler react to his first fireworks display.

Grabbing a large popcorn and soda, the raven haired man turned back the way he came. It was surprising how much Ash and May's appetites calmed down by adulthood. Spotting the large picnic blanket his family had set out, Ash's grin grew larger at the sight in front of him. Nicholas was sitting on his mother's lap, his eyes wide in anticipation. The two accompanying Pokemon were curled up on either side of May. May had a look of calming serenity as she gently stroked the toddler's hair.

Nicholas was decked out in a white short-sleeve shirt, brown pants, and a Zigzagoon cap. May always had an unhealthy obsession with dressing her son in Pokemon paraphernalia. May herself was wearing a modest, solid blue cardigan and black formfitting pants. Ash chuckled lightly at how out of place he looked in his work uniform. He was supposed to patrol the area due to recent criminal activity, and so had not the chance to fully cut back and relax. The ranger supposed that keeping one eye on the surrounding area tonight would suffice.

Plopping down next to his wife and son, Ash smile grew larger, if such a thing were possible, as Nicholas' eyes brightened at the smell of fresh popcorn. The boy took after his parents when it came to the love of food. Nodding at the enthusiastic "Thanks Daddy," Ash snuggled closer to May and watched the little kid gorge himself in buttery goodness. Yep, this kid was definitely related to his parents.

Lacing fingers with his wife's free hand, Ash gave out a loud whoop of excitement when the announcer gave a one minute notice to the fireworks display. The couple sat together in peaceful silence, their love strong enough that conversation was unnecessary. May's grinning face was the only indication Ash needed to know she felt just as excited about Nicholas' first fireworks experience. After all, when the couple was younger they were always in awe by the shimmering glow that resonated with each ember flashing in the sky. There would be no surprise if the energetic three year old had a similar reaction.

As the first firework of the night flew into the sky, Ash and May were shocked by what they actually received. Small blue eyes widened in terror as the loud boom of materials combusting resonated throughout the peaceful night. The dark sky flashed multiple colors thanks to the alternative berries used in the chemical concoction. Once the second firework burst into action, a small shriek of terror met concerned parents' ears.

Without hesitation May pulled her little boy tight against her chest, trying her best to comfort Nicholas in his trite of terror. The young woman looked at her husband in a state of panic as she felt small fists grab onto her shirt and warm tears stain cloth as another firework was set off. Neither parent dreamed that their son would be scared of the thunderous noises and bright, flashing lights of something as unique as fireworks.

Pikachu and Delcatty were abruptly awakened from their nap as each shriek from Nicholas grew louder. Neither Pokemon knew what they could do to help in the situation, so they simply put reassuring paws on the toddlers back. Looks of distress were shared amongst adults and Pokemon alike.

Ash began searching frantically for anything to calm Nicholas down. Taking a quick glance at the popcorn bin, the ranger had a spark of a "brilliant" idea. Grabbing two pieces of snack food, Ash gently prodded his son, calling his name until small blue eyes turned toward him. Protective fatherly instincts kicked in at the sight of glistening eyes and puffy cheeks. Ash would rather be possessed by the King of Pokelantis than see his son in this state. "Hey buddy, everything will be alright."

Gently turning Nicholas so that he was facing his father, Ash quickly stuffed each piece of popcorn into small ears before another firework went off. May had a look of utter disbelief at how ridiculous her love could be. "Ash Ketchum! How could you –"

May's protests were quickly cut off by the sound of giggling erupting beneath her. It seems little Nicholas loved Daddy's trick, because his eyes were once again brightened with happiness. May cringed as she saw the next firework go into the sky, but sighed in relief as her little boy showed no signs of being affected.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ash gave a quick peck on his wife's lips before flashing a sheepish grin. "Hey, as long as Nicky's okay, who cares!" May was about to reprimand her silly man when out of the corner of her eye she saw a look of awe spread across chubby cheeks.

Pointing to the sky with one hand, Nicholas tugged on his mother's shirt with the other. "Mommy, Mommy! Look, Bulba!" May smiled fondly at her son as his face lit up with recognition at each new Poke display. It paid to have parents, aunts, uncles, and even grandparents who were so well acquainted with Pokemon. May already knew her son was going to be another Poke-genius like her brother.

Pikachu and Delcatty gave a contented sigh as they nestled back into their resting spots. They knew they weren't of much help, but the Pokemon were happy to see Nicholas no longer scared. Leaning against the family, the two Pokemon looked up at the sky to enjoy the explosion of lights and colors.

Vibrant reds, greens, blues, and yellows quickly illuminated the sky and all of the surrounding area. May gave a quick glance to her husband and flashed him a smile that could easily outdo any firework display. "You're right, that was a good idea. Nicky couldn't ask for a better father."

Giving Ash another quick kiss, May snuggled against his warm body as she watched her son having the time of his life. She didn't need fireworks; the glow of Nicholas' face in pure excitement was the only beauty she needed to make this festival perfect.

**Can you believe it's been a year since I wrote a Pokemon story? Heh, it's been a long time ^^;**

**Please read and review to let me know what you think. **


End file.
